personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Irrelevant Numbers (Season 2)
A Person of Interest is an individual who will be involved in a violent crime. The Machine, without indicating whether the individual is the victim or the perpetrator, supplies his or her Social Security number to Reese and Finch, who study their background and attempt to prevent the violent crime. The following list includes all Persons of Interest who appeared in Season 2. |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = An accountant who stole eight million dollars from his employer, the Aryan Nation, who had him launder their drug money. His social security number is 013-00-6062 }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = A 14-year old girl who went missing in 1991. The Machine gave Reese her number to help him track down Root when she abducted Finch. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = The daughter of a Brazilian diplomat who was in danger because she was partying with the wrong people. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = An enforcer for the Irish mob. His boss George Massey ordered his death after he discovered he was in a relationship with the woman he was ordered to keep an eye on. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator/Victim |status = Alive |description = A journalist who was investigating and reporting on HR activities. She inadvertently became a perpetrator by publishing an article revealing whom she thought was the HR leader. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A family man and former jewelry thief and safe cracker whose past came back to hurt him when his former gang members wanted him to join in on one last heist. }} |vicperp = Victim/Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = A skillful surgeon who was forced to let her patient die on the table by a resourceful third party who threatened to kill her wife. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = His number was up a second time because of some trouble with the Russian Mafia. To protect him, Reese took him to the Library where he helped Finch with their second number that came up. }} |vicperp = Victims/Perpetrators |status = Alive |description = A husband and wife who put hits on each other after their relationship deterioted over the course of several years. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A baseball player turned cab driver who got into some unwanted trouble with the Estonian Mob after selling a laptop that one of the mobsters left in his car in an attempt to get his wife and son out of Cuba. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A woman who discovered that the charity she worked for was stealing money from ex-soldiers and decided to steal the money back with her boyfriend, Shayn Coleman. }} |vicperp = Victim/Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = A reclusive teen genius who was in danger after doing business with a group of drug dealers and also for wanting to commit suicide. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A national supermodel from the Czech Republic who was wanted dead by an Armenian crime syndicate. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = An FBI agent who had been investigating the "Man in the Suit" and finally caught him, when Reese's ex-partner decided to kill him and capture Reese. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Deceased |description = Reese's ex-partner in the CIA who kidnapped both Reese and Mark Snow, rigged them with bomb vests, and had them run some errands for her. She was planning to kill Reese and Snow after they completed the tasks. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A self-made billionaire/founder of social networking site Friendczar whose closest friends wanted him dead. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A hotel maid who was wanted dead because she witnessed a crime in her native country of Albania. She pretended to be Serbian in order to protect her identity, but she was found regardless. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = An ISA operative who became a target after digging too deep into a conspiracy against a nuclear engineer who was involved in a project called Northern Lights. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Another ISA operative who became a target after her parter was killed and she headed out to get revenge. }} |vicperp = Victims |status = Deceased |description = The machine gave Finch and Reese the numbers of six of serial killer Alex Declan's victims, all of whom were killed by Declan in various cities across the country. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = An ex-gambler whose number came up because of his role in a money laundering scheme and the fact that he was stealing money from the operation. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = His number was up for the third time when he got into some trouble with a group of Nigerian scammers and his girlfriend, Candy, who set him up. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A leading tech executive whose firm, Rylatech, was involved in espionage. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = His number came up when he started asking too many questions about Szymanski's death. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = A heart surgeon who finds himself having been poisoned in order to protect those who profited from his loose lips after inadvertently passing on information about a drug trial to a stockbroker friend. }} |vicperp = N/A |status = N/A |description = The Machine gave Thornhill's number to Finch in order to help protect itself, and Thornhill acts merely as a cover identity created by the machine. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = The Machine gave Carter's number to Finch when HR found out that Carter was looking into Beecher's murder. HR was planning to take her out at a scene she was responding to, but she was saved when a man attempted to flee the scene and was shot by Carter. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A man who crossed eastern European gangsters by neglecting to pay ransom was tied up awaiting execution before being saved by Reese and Shaw. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = A man whose ex-girlfriend had just married another man when he held her at gunpoint, claiming that "if he can't have her, no one will." Reese shot him in the arm and saved the girlfriend's life. }} |} es:Personas de interés (segunda temporada) Category:Persons of Interest Category:Season 2 Category:Lists